Ribbon
by C0lt3r2259
Summary: Wanted, Sona struggles with her past and present. With dark times in her past, what does that mean for her future? Can she fight her own mind, and her own self? (This story contains a OC of mine, and an OC, Cerin, of my friend thelonewolf555)
1. A Different Girl

**Chapter 1**

 **Qrow**

Qrow strolled through the trees at an easy pace team RWBY crashing through the brush behind, bemoaning the tears and scrapes accumulated by the wayward destination. At least he could see the decrepit house now, It was in a miserable state. One side of the house was splintered, pieces of dark wood siding were scattered across the overgrown lawn. Vines strangled the windows, and created a thick roof. The heavy door was ajar of the drooping doorframe, darkness on the other side. The porch creaked as they crept across, with the thump of a cane the last of the party approached the door. They all turned towards the noise.

"Cerin, the cane!" Qrow whispered.

Cerin, a new student at beacon, simply shrugged. Qrow threw the door open, dust billowing outward, and with it a smell of death.

"Qrow, the door." said Cerin rolling his "eyes"

The light fell across a mans face, eyes wide. His head looked at his back, neck twisted at an awkward angle. They approached the body with expectancy. Cerin pointed, "Look."

In the twilight of the next room hung a man, pink ribbon twined around his neck. The thick dust showed a struggle. Stripps of the floor had been removed from where he had clawed for freedom. Then scuff marks where he had kicked against fate. Then his final resting spot, suspended, lifeless, in the air. Qrow studied the ribbon

"Aww S… " and the ceiling exploded.

Shrapnel filled the air, and a rather heavy something landed on Cerin's shoulders. When the dust settled a pair of arms wrapped around his head. "Cerin!" it squealed

"Sona," grunted Cerin, "getoff."

and, of course, she didn't. The rest of the group turned to face her weapons drawn. They all stared at what they saw, a rather short girl wearing a red flannel shirt. Which of course was normal. Then there was the fact that she didn't have pants, only a pair of black panties. They stood their, jaws open, weapons half raised. Then chains wrapped around her torso and Cerin tied her to the thickest beam he could find.

He turned towards Qrow, "How do you know…" he asked.

Cerin again shrugged, his "Tumor" slipped out from under his cloak and glared at Sona, eyes burning into her very soul.

"Why" she asked

"Why what?" Sona questioned

"Why do you love him?" Amber stated bluntly

With a slight blush she said "That, my dear, is my secret."

At this point everyone was watching bewildered as Amber slipped back under Cerin's cloak. When the last words were exchanged, Cerin looked Sona up and down saying nothing. He turned his back, and went to the others.

Ruby looked at Qrow, "What do we do with her." Looking over her shoulder

"We take her to Ozpin," Qrow stated rather bluntly.

"What you guys talking about." said a voice, and when they turned towards it they saw a blissfully ignorant Sona.

"How did you get out!" shouted Weiss hopping backwards, seeing that rather then get out she had taken her cage with her. Then with a groan and a shudder the house fell in on itself. Team RWBY had to be dug out. Each came coughing and with dust filled hair. Sona had wandered off, and was practically skipping through the forest, humming, when they found her. When they bound her again they saw her hands, stained red.

 **Hey, the chapters of this story will be short and sweet. However, I cannot promise regularity, but will post chapter as soon as they are ready.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. He Dropped the Cup!

**Chapter 2**

 **Qrow**

Getting Sona back to Beacon had been a non-issue, for she walked along clueless. When they actually got to Vale a smile cracked on her face and she picked up her pace. Then when they put her on a Bullhead she hopped up and down with glee, squealing. Qrow found it rather annoying how happy go lucky she was, but finally it was over. He, followed by team RWBY, entered the interview room.

Glass shattered, and little porcelain fragments scattered across the floor. Ozpin stared at Sona his face pale, hands shaking. The fragments of his cup littered the floor, a puddle of dark liquid crawling across the floor.

"Out, all of you!" Shouted Ozpin uncharacteristically, "Qrow you stay."

 **Ruby**

"Did Ozpin just shout?" blurted out Ruby as the door was slammed behind them, "and did Ozpin just drop his mugg?" A baffled silence hung over the group, and each of them put their ear against the wall…

"This, Qrow, is Sona Rose. Daughter of Summer's late sister Autumn…" that was all they needed to hear. Silence hung in the air as team RWBY ambled back to their room. Ruby and Yang had buried their head in their hands, slouched.

 **Qrow**

"She's what?!" Qrow yelled, "I didn't even know Summer had a sister." and threw his hands into the air, and for the first time Sona appeared to be paying attention.

"Indeed, a secret kept from most," said a morose Ozpin, "Glynda, pull up a record of Sona here." Glynda, shocked by almost nothing, was even slow in her response. In a few fumbly seconds she had the record in question up. It read: Orphan. Age: 7. Ran away, never found.

A cold giggle escaped from Sona's lips. "I still remember the feeling, my hands buried in the warmth of that boys jugular, The muscle struggling to keep open, the fear. Oh yes, I remember, the shudder of death as he lived those last few, precious, seconds. All those months of suffering, meals lost, all to this." A deep silence hung over the room, Ozpin sat deep in thought, Glinda looked disgusted, and Qrow looked a little proud at the fact that someone so little could do so much. Before anyone could speak Sona laughed again.

"Alas, that wouldn't be the first blood on my hands," she said looking at her stained palms, "I was pulled off, booted to the street, with only the clothes on my back…" She finished with her words drifting off to silence, and some sort of tension in the room eased. Ozpin stood, "Well?" he questioned.

"That's all I got." she stated

"What's the next thing you remember?" Pushed Ozpin

"When I was Twelve, the day my Aura unlocked." Sona seemed reluctant to go further. With a sigh Ozpin said, "Tonight you stay here."

Sona took the remark literally, and ribbon began to unfurl seeking to secure the room.

"Not here," sighed an exasperated Ozpin, "Here, as in at Beacon."

"Ahh," Sona said and the ribbon retreated into her flannel.

In a few minutes Glynda was marching down the hall, Sona in tow. She continued to look at her with disgust, and pity. _'Someone so young, who's dealt with so much.'_ She thought as Sona strolled pass, into the empty room.

"Dinner is in a half-hour, and please wear some pants." Glynda stated simply. Sona looked down at herself and asked, "Why?" However, no response came. Except the subtle shaking of her head.

Before dinner came, she had gone. Pass the guards and out, she was never missed, and when Glynda opened her door she found her unpacking a battered suitcase.

 **This story is crazy! As such I hope it has kept you entertained. Enjoy the ride!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Sona Rose

**Chapter 3**

 **Ruby**

The silence was only momentary, lasting as long as the initial shock. Then it was over with the excited squeak of, "We have a cousin! Yang we have a cousin!", but even with the excitement in Ruby's voice Yang seemed torn.

"Ruby, she has _Killed_ …" muttered Yang

"Yea, so? We have all killed." said Ruby rather bluntly

"We have killed grimm, Ruby, not people." Yang said sadly

"Yea, so?" Ruby questioned, "Would you hesitate to kill if you met a bad person?"

Yang was silent, "Well No, I guess I wouldn't…"

But even as she said it, thoughts mangled her head. _'Would I kill?'_ Even as she battled herself Ruby squeezed her, "Come on sis, let hard feelings go… I'm sure she had her reasons." Yang smiled her assurance, and draped her arm on Ruby shoulders, "Come on sis, lets go meet our cousin." and they bumped fists.

 **Sona**

Despite Glynda's insistence, Sona has forgone pants when she left her dorm for dinner. The cafeteria wasn't hard to locate. All she had to do was follow the students, and when she took dinner she took it alone.

There she ate, undisturbed for the most part. That was until someone said, "Ha, why aren't you wearing pants you freak!" and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

 **Cardin**

He had just made his nightly rounds, making everyone, in general, feel a little worse about themselves. He was about to call it a night when he saw gold, a girl sitting alone and without pants. Without a second thought he took the opportunity, grabbed her shoulder, and said whatever came to mind. The girl didn't she to react, and just as he was about to yank her around, he felt something tighten on his chest. Then without warning his feet left the ground.

"Your kind of people disgust me." She spat.

He felt his back slam into the hardwood table splintering it. The thing unraveled and he reached for his weapon to find only air. He looked up and saw her, his mace on her shoulder. He tried to scramble away but something tightened on his ankle and pulled him back. He dug into the floor to no avail, his eyes wide in terror. She lifted up his mace, to a collective gasp of horror, but set it gently on his chest. He tried to lift it off, his muscles bulged, and his arms shook. A sudden weakness had overtaken him, and with a gasp he gave up, unable to move it.

In the wreckage of the table sat a dusty bruised scroll, a rough C carved in the face plate, blinking red. In Sona's hand a very different light went off.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Cousins

**Chapter 4**

 **Sona**

She set her phone down with a giggle, she was sure everyone had seen it, but those who hadn't soon would. She layed down on her bed, hands behind her head, when someone knocked on her door. She got up resentfully, not having lain on a proper mattress in years. She cracked the door open, "who is it?" No answer came, but rather the door flung open to a huffing Goodwitch.

"Hello ," Sona chirped, "How is your evening?"

"Well it was going fine, then I saw this." She held up a scroll, a video of dinner's events were playing.

"You saw what he did to me," Sona said bluntly, "He simply got what he deserved." While she talked a snake of ribbon crawled across the wall into the hall. With a thump, and a "Eeep," and red something was suspended in the air, wiggling, shouting, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"An eves dropper," said Sona looking at the squirming girl. Glynda looked at her, "Don't do it again," she said in a deadly whisper and stalked away.

Sona looked up and down at the person she had snagged. She had a long red cloak on that fell above her head and pooled on the ground. She let her fall into that pool with another, "Eeep" and turned to close her door. A hand shot out and caught it, and Sona sighed, a long drawn out affair that ruffled her hair, before she turned to open the door again. She found herself looking out at the same girl she had just dumped on the ground, and a awkward silence drew out between the two. Then Ruby piped up, "We cousins!" In the longest moment yet Sona just looked at her then embraced her in a hug. Her face was flat, emotionless this went on for exactly two mississippi.

Ruby looked at her startled, "I didn't expect such a warm welcome."

"Socal convention," Sona muttered

"Wait what?" questioned an even more perplexed Ruby

"To hug your cousins," said Sona, "Isn't it a social convention?" At this point she wore a face of such confusion it was akin to a kindergartner sitting in for a lecture on Quantum physics.

To fix her mistake Ruby waved her arms around, "Yes, yes of course it is." She said in a hurry, and in a moment in inspiration she said, "It is also rude to not invite guests in." Without hesitation she swept aside the door and beckoned her inside. Ruby strolled in and studied the room, it was a typical beacon room, but lacking any personal effect. The room was completely bare. She turned around at the sound of squeaking springs and saw Sona had sunk into her bed. Her light pink, almost blond, hair splaying out on her pillow.

"Any other social conventions I missed?" Sona asked groggily

"Well, you have one more…" before she could even finish a loud snore ripped through her words and Sona was asleep. She seemed strangely tense, but it was to awkward to stay. So, she crept across the room and closed the door with a snap.

Sona stood in the beacon court yard looking out at the sky. The red of the rising sun making the city seem on fire. Outlined by that fire stood a frail man, blacked skin, teetering on the cliff's edge. She reached out, but was too far away. Her hand slipped through the air, and the thing tipped over the edge. It spiraled downwards tumbling towards the water. Before it even hit, the water began to squirm, a mass of bodies welcoming their new brother. All were black and burnt. Then they began to flicker tongues of flames swirling around them. They writhed and twisted into a grotesque face, that of a woman's.

Fear gripped her _'Was it fear?'_ she thought as her lung filled with air. Then she toppled forward falling towards the bodies. As she fell she let loose a long and shrill something. Perhaps it was a scream, she didn't know.

 **Glynda**

She had been on high alert all night, After All she had a killer under her roof. Then the high pitched whine of a scream broke the dorms silence, and she peeled out of her room. As she thudded down the hall groggy students poked their heads out of their rooms. She reached Sona's door by the time the scream died out, but the struggle could still be heard on the other side. Somebody slamming into this and that. She tried to open the door, but it slammed shut under a heavy impact. Glynda pulled out her wand and forced the door open. Beyond was a mass of writhing ribbon, and broken furniture. Suspended in the center of the mass was Sona, limp, and with closed eyes. They snapped open and she slowly drifted to the floor as the ribbons wrapped around her body.

She looked at Glynda and the mass of students behind her with mild confusion. Several students hurried off with trickles of red spouting from their nose.

"What?" Sona asked

Glynda just looked at her and marched out of the room.

"That was rude," she said closing the door

She slid back into bed, but for the rest of the night she tossed and turned unable to find sleep.

 **Hopefully you have enjoyed thus far, so please leave a review, and as always…**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Insanity

**Chapter 5**

 **Sona**

The sun peeked through her window beams illuminating the room and a very tired Sona. Her eyes had bags, and were shot. She drug herself out of bed and threw on a flannel. She stumbled out of her room into the hall, and with hand on wall she staggered to the dining hall. Each person she passed gave her a long, odd look until Glynda passed her. She felt her shirt snap shut and without a second glance she strolled onward. The lunch room was mostly empty, but when she opened the doors she saw Cardin slip out the other entrance.

She had barely put her fork down when she heard the tapping of a cane approach her. She turned around hoping for the best, but saw the grey haired old man instead. She stood up disappointed and with a beckon followed the old man.

Again she found herself in that bleak room with Glynda, Ozpin, and Qrow. For hours they pressured her on this and that, she openly admitted to killing, but she couldn't divulge much about her past. Literally couldn't, she remembered nothing before the age of twelve and little after that. So, even after that long day they understood little about her.

The days went by, each day she had breakfast, was interrogated, ate dinner, and went to bed. Each day she grew more tired and each night she woke to the same dream sweating and panting, and each day she got more sympathetic looks from Glynda.

Weeks of this went by, she basically crawled through her day. She often became frantic and nervous. Even hallucinogenic, seeing the blackened bodies lurking in corners and shadows. This new emotion, fear, became paralyzing to her. She stopped leaving her room altogether. She sat there glancing into the corners, flinching at the noises that traveled through her walls.

While she slept the wind tore her window open shattering the glass and spewing moonlight on her floor. A single picture fluttered out from under her bed. A man peered up from the floor the light illuminating his still face.

 **Glynda**

Glynda had not seen Sona for days, she was worried. Not for Sona of course, but for the safety of her students. She strode down the halls, and rapped loudly on the door. No response… she rapped again to the same result. She flung the door open and entered. Her shoes crunching gently on broken glass. There she was sitting on her splayed out knees, her hands limply hanging on the floor next to her. She looked up at her wall, which was a jumble of faces. Some drawn roughly on paper, others were photographs, but all had prices. She looked around to Glynda her tear stained face haggard. Then she collapsed. Blood trickling from a multitude of cuts.

 **Hopefully you have enjoyed thus far, A little heavy today but, what can you do?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Another Beginning

**Chapter 6**

 **Sona**

She woke up in a very different state than she fell asleep in. First off she was out of that haze, and the shadows… they were blissfully void. Secondly the cuts were gone, the pain was gone. It was bliss. The last thing she noticed was that she was a close to naked as she could be, the sheets rubbed roughly against her skin, and multitudinous wires ran out from under them. In the distance a rhythmic beeps sounded, each beat it grew closer until it became incessant. Then her world focused, sunlight pouring through the window onto a vacant couch, crammed in the corner. A splash of red drew her attention to the bedside table where a vase of roses poked out. Then the cacophonous noise drew her attention to the corner crammed with machines. A few moments passed before she reached up and tore the wires off her body. The machines let out various whines as she stumbled into the hall. Pushing open the door let in the sound of hurried feet, and before she could take another step a hand stopped her. A nurse shooed her back into her room, and into her bed. She jabbed a button on the wall and began switching off various contraptions. Two armed guards stepped into the room, and took up positions either side of the door. Then a white gloved hand pushed the door open, followed by a white sleeve, and white suit. Infact the man standing in front of her wore little else, the exception was the red tie, and gold ornaments. He stood straight backed, arms resting in the small of his back, and seemed to have a permanent face of disappointment. In a commanding voice he said,

"Sona Rose, I have been looking forward to seeing you for many years now. Oh how long this moment has been on my mind, but of course in very different circumstances."

Sona said nothing as the general rambled on

"How big a fool were you, signing into a hospital. You must have realised that we have kept watch…"

The longer he rambled the further down her eyebrows went. By the time he finished she was scowling.

"But of course, we can't remove you from this facility yet. So, you are to stay here until such time as the doctors see fit."

With that he turned on his heel and marched out of the room, leaving his two guards.

She sat in the bed, sheets drawn over her breasts, seemingly conscious of just how naked she was. Then without warning the door swung open, and there was her cousin plus an extra. A girl with yellow hair, and a very short skirt, so short that Sona questioned why people had questioned her choices. Of course her cousin was in her usual mood, bubbly. She spoke at a hundred miles per hour. Something about being glad, and that the the yellow haired girl was her cousin. This last bit of news came and went without pause, while Sona was certainly shocked, it didn't show on her face. Finally a huffing Ruby stopped talking, and introduced her new cousin, Yang. Seeing the Yang had her suitcase, she gave Yang a meaningful look, taking the hint she dug out a outfit and tossed it to her. The clothes, while certainly not hers, fit. It consisted of a grey flannel shirt, with a light pink undershirt, and a dark green skirt. While it certainly didn't offend her taste, it wasn't her. No matter, she didn't want to cause a fuss, social convention and all that, so she slipped it on. Yang and Ruby both gave her what she assumed was a look of approval, but she may have been wrong for they forced her into the couch. Again the door swung open this time to the tapping of a cain. Before the door even swung shut she wondered how Ozpin was going to berate her. Rather he came in gave her a warm smile, mouthed I'm sorry, turned, and left. He was followed by Ruby and Yang, leaving her alone. She just sat there, nothing else to do. She could have made some calls, afterall exploiting corruption was easy to do, but for reasons beyond her understanding she didn't. Thus she sat watching the sun sink below her window sill the silence broken only by the guards shifting in place. Then just as the sun fell behind the earth and the guards were switching posts her scroll buzzed against her chest. Before the second set of guards reported she slid her scroll out and saw an address, the odd thing was the lack of caller ID. Something of a faux pas in the underworld, as even a nickname would be enough for clients to identify the sender. However, if she didn't report to the address it could mean her head, so by the time the new guards reported they were shocked to find an empty room. The alarms sounded and she heard the thudding of feet below her. She of course had taken a vent to the outside of the building and rather then sneak out she simple catapulted herself far far away. She landed nimbly on a roof and kept moving. If anyone had seen her they would have sworn she was a ghost for she drifted along her feet never touching the ground.

 **Hopefully you have enjoyed thus far!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Running for the Last Time?

**Chapter 7**

 **Sona**

The address she arrived at had police tape draped across every opening, fire scars clearly visible. So she stepped inside, ash clinging to her bare feet. The darkness was suddenly gone, replaced with an unnatural glow. In the center of the space stood a woman with black hair, and a red dress. Her soft smile seemed inviting, but at the same time it was impish as if she meant to destroy the world. Then she spoke her voice: soft, sweet, but menacing. Who ever this was she was deadly, more then she appeared.

"Hello my darling, I have been looking for you for so long."

"How much I am making?" Asked Sona in usual fashion, money always came first.

"Oh, right to business then? Well, I am Cinder, and Sona you will be making not a lien under all the money in this pitiful world!" She spoke with some grandeur.

"Ah, plans of world domination? As if!" Sona could barely contain her laughter.

"Don't believe me?" Cinder said in her deadly voice.

"I have been fooled before, never even saw a cent." Sona said

"Well consider this forward pay," as she spoke a briefcase showed itself on the floor, and Cinder was gone. Sona pried open the case and found it stuffed with bundles of cash. She heard commotion outside, so she grabbed the case. Before she could leave the click of a gun sounded, and someone shouted, "GET ON THE GROUND!" He had barely finished the last word when a tendril of ribbon lashed out. It smashed through the man's sternum and came out his back clutching his still beating heart. She bent down and snapped a picture with the man's scroll. A selfie of herself smiling, blood splattered gently across her face.

An hour passed, the man's blood crawled through the ash, and ten officers stood around the corpse looking on in disgust and the scroll laying on the man's chest.

By this time Sona had made it to the market, and not just any market, the black market. However, even in the joy of illegal goods she couldn't get her mind off his face, stiff in shock. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she shook it off. She paroozed the stalls and found a interesting set of weapons. A long lance, a bow staff (Literally), a spear, and two long swords with triggers. She did enjoy looking at weapons, but had business to deal with. She bought a deep hooded cloak from some stall or another and threw it on. In this manner she stalked around the market. Hours passed before she finally caught a glimpse of who she wanted, and shoved her way through the crowd towards him. She tapped him on the back.

 **Cerin**

He said almost by instinct, "Shoo…" before he turned to see Sona pulling down her hood. "Ah," he said as a briefcase was shoved into his hand, and with a few quick words and a kiss on the cheek she was gone. He was shocked at the kiss, but the rest seemed standard. As she had always fancied him, he found himself at the receiving end of copious amount of gifts. Amber peered out from his cloak frowning at the gesture, as she had just attempted to slap Sona. He shrugged it off and turned around handing the case to a "doctor," this is for whatever you can do.

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
